


Fraction of a Genius

by wonusbeaut



Series: first time in heaven [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusbeaut/pseuds/wonusbeaut
Summary: Jihoon seems to get only the good genes, Soonyoung thought.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: first time in heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066658
Kudos: 10





	Fraction of a Genius

It was 11:48 in the evening when he looked up to check the time. Jihoon was bullshitting his way out of a reflection paper again, his body and mind on vacation week already.  
  
As a child, Jihoon's parents gave him the chance to try variety of potential hobbies; anything from balls and jerseys, violins and pianos, to utensils for cooking. But Jihoon loved books. He would spend his hours anywhere with a book on his hand, reading the days away. It was an acceptable habit for his parents, expecting their child to be a genius when he grows up.  
  
And he is, yeah, that's for sure.  
  
When it is exam season, he wasn't introduced to the concept of reviewing his syllabus until he came to high school. He remembered being confused when he saw his classmates' noses stuck on the papers when it would be that time of the month, for he would just simply take his tests and go.  
  
And still be one of the top students. Something that his friends admire and envy about him.  
  
But of course, his competitive nature got with him and started reviewing with them, too. It didn't do much, perhaps because he wasn't really taking it seriously as he should or it simply didn't help at all, but he was satisfied with performance. Though it was difficult, he didn't let the pressure of his parents of him to aim for the very top get in his way. However, it could be dangerously too much sometimes. It was the very reason he chose to move out for college, opting to apply for the farthest ones he could. He didn't tell them the true reason when they asked him though.  
  
"Who needs a conclusion anyway, just scroll up for fuck's sake.." He muttered under his breath as he typed down. After a few more sentences, he saved the document and submitted it.  
  
"You really are a genius, man." He heard Soonyoung snickering as the latter hurriedly typed down on his laptop.  
  
"Can't believe you can cram for an hour and still pass that shit on time," he hit a key too strongly that it startled both of them.  
  
"Huh, but you can do it too." Jihoon said as he stood up to check his friend's work. Soonyoung shook his head as he closed the tab and clicked submit, refusing to let Jihoon see his work. Soonyoung didn't even proofread, another sloppy work added to his collection of "bullshitted papers", as what the pair would call it.  
  
"Yeah, but only you could get a fucking A on a 'bullshitted' paper. The world's unfair!" Jihoon sat down next to Soonyoung and curled himself up in his arms.  
  
"Hmm, but you wouldn't see improvements.. and that's the best part. I crave for that the whole time, you know?" He felt Soonyoung wrap his arms around him and could see him rolling his eyes when he replied.  
  
"Sorry, Ji, but you wouldn't say that when you get your paper back. It's the grade that justify the means."  
  
"Sure, whatever man."  
  
"Or is it, 'the end justify the means'?"  
  
"It's the same thing, if you think about it.."

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea on my mind for days but i wasnt able to execute it as good as i had planned but still posting LMAO


End file.
